


like fire and ice

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Category: DC Extended Universe, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Episode: s02e17 Aruba, he deserves a bit of therapy, mick has gone through some shit my guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: Mick looked pointedly at Ray, deciding whether to go along with the impromptu therapy session or tell the genius to get lost.
Relationships: Mick Rory & Leonard Snart, Ray Palmer & Mick Rory
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	like fire and ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crab_Lad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/gifts).



> this is my first dc/LoT fic so tell me if anything sounds off
> 
> these two are my emotional support characters, so i had to write something about them

Mick tipped the beer bottle back as far as he could, huffing when nothing else came out and throwing the bottle aside, hearing it clatter against the other bottles on the floor. What would Gideon count as too many bottles? It wasn’t 10, clearly.

A knock at the door made Mick glance over. “Whadd’ya want, Haircut?”

“Uh, I was just making sure you’re all right after–” Ray made a vague gesture with his hands, “–all of that happened.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Mick asked, cracking open another bottle.

Ray looked around in that way he did when he was avoiding a question. “Well, y’know. Snart…”

Mick paused in raising the bottle to his lips to look over at Ray, who fidgeted and looked interested in the floor. “What about Snart?” he asked, placing the bottle down on his knee.

“Well… I’m sure it can’t be easy to lose your friend, then see him alive again, and then erase his memories to fix the timeline. Although I’m sure more than that happened,” Ray said.

Mick took a gulp of the beer and set it down beside him. “I don’t need therapy. What happened, happened.”

Ray pulled out a nearby chair and sat down on it backwards, crossing his arms on the back. “I know that you’ve got this whole ‘tough criminal’ thing going on, but c’mon. Even I’m still wrapping my head around Snart being back.”

“He’s not back. I fixed the… Aberration.” Mick said. “Besides, I never realised how much of an asshole he was.”

“He was a bit mean, huh,” Ray said to himself. “I’ve uh, heard that talking about the person is good for your brain to process everything. Like, good memories with them or what they were like.”

Mick looked pointedly at Ray, deciding whether to go along with the impromptu therapy session or tell the genius to get lost.

“He wasn’t always an asshole,” Mick said. “He was a smart kid. Got himself into trouble more times than I remember, but he was a good partner.” He ignored Ray’s weirdly happy look and took a sip of beer. “We worked well together, he was smart, and I was intimidating.”

“You’re still intimidating,” Ray commented.

“Anyone can be with the right tools, Haircut.” Mick glanced at Ray. “Well, most people.”

“Hey! I can be intimidating!”

Mick huffed. “You’re about as intimidating as a marshmallow.”

“You’ll see,” Ray said. “Do you want to keep talking about Snart?”

Mick paused. What he really wanted was to get drunk until he couldn’t think and then take a nap for a week.

Instead, he stood up and locked the door to his quarters. “You have to promise that nothing leaves this room,” he told Ray.

Ray nodded, looking slightly terrified. “Yessir.” He made a zipper motion over his mouth and mimed throwing away a key.

Mick sat back down, unsure of where to start. “Snart and I, we weren’t just partners. We weren’t going to split up and never talk to one another again after a large heist.” He paused and took a long drink, the room doused in silence from both criminal and hero. “He was my friend. We had each other’s backs, even when we fought. He was there for me when nobody else was. And now he’s not.”

Ray blinked.

“Did no one tell you staring is rude?” Mick grumbled.

“I…” Ray looked down at the ground. “I never realised how close you two were. I guess none of us did.”

“You’re not really observant when you aren’t looking for something. Snart and I were criminals, lowlifes, you weren’t paying attention to us and we weren’t going to talk about it.”

Ray looked up at Mick. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Mick replied.

He didn’t look at Ray as the genius stood up and left. He only took a final sip of beer and placed it down on the ground, replacing the cool glass bottle with the rough plastic of the case holding one of the only things left of his partner.

“You’ve grown soft, Mick.”

Mick looked up at the hallucination. “I was always soft, Leo.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> come chat with me or ask for a prompt on tumblr [@mousewithapen](https://tumblr.com/blog/mousewithapen) :D
> 
> (also please no comments about anything past s2 because i haven't seen s3+ yet, thank you)


End file.
